Forces are Gathering
by FindOneSong
Summary: A fanfiction based on RENT. Ever wonder what happened at Benny’s wedding that got the bohemians so upset? PreRENT. Pairings include: MarkMaureen, BennyAllison, CollinsOriginal, RogerApril. But this fic includes ALL the Bohemians aside from Angel and Mimi
1. Chapter 1

"**Forces are Gathering"**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rent, or any of its characters (although I wish I owned Roger…) and this is purely for fun. In fact it's my first fic, so please don't throw flaming arrows at me or anything. Donuts would be nice. Comments, critiques, criticism, all is welcome._

**Chapter One: Red or Blue?**

"Do you think the blue one looks better, or the red one?" the blonde-haired camera man asked as he stood in the doorway to Roger's room, holding up a blue tie against his tuxedo, and then a red one. But he only got a funny look from the rock star in return. One of those 'You've got to be kidding me' looks. Knowing he wasn't about to get any help from Roger, Mark rolled his eyes and let his hands drop to his sides, still gripping the ties. "Fine. But you should get dressed, we're leaving in half an hour."

Roger folded his arms, slouching back in his beat-up armchair which was stationed in the corner of his room. "I told you, I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"Because! He's a backstabbing, sell-out, traitor." But Roger only received a look from Mark as the pale blonde folded his arms, letting out a heavy sigh.

"C'mon Roger, just get your lazy ass dressed and let's go."

Walking over to the musician's closet, Mark rummaged through the assorted shirts until he found one that would be suitable enough for a wedding and threw it at Roger. "Besides, even though Benny abandoned his principles for wealth…" Mark began, bitterness seeping through his words, "doesn't mean he's not our friend. Plus you already told April that you were going, so you can't back out now."

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." The rock star caved in with a less-than-joyful tone. Satisfied that he had convinced his friend to go, Mark exited the room, closing the door behind him so Roger could change.

"So did you convince Ol' Grumpy to go?"

Emerging from Mark's bedroom came a beauty that no single word could describe. The slender yet curvaceous figure was adorned in a silk red dress that hugged each of her curves perfectly and fell gracefully to the ground. The dress was a halter-top, a 'V' forming a point near her mid-breast, exposing just enough to not be considered tacky. The brunette's hair was done up in natural curls, perfect spirals dangling down to her neck.

"Oh Pookie! You _have_ to wear the red one, it matches my dress!"

Maureen closed in on the diminutive blonde, taking the red tie from his hand and draping it around his neck, tying it and tucking it in. Giving Mark's chest a swift pat with her hand, Maureen leaned in and planted a prompt kiss on the boy's cheek, leaving her mark in crimson red on his flesh. But Mark didn't seem to mind, he was completely enamored with the girl. She was allowed to do whatever she pleased.

Suddenly the door to the loft slid open, revealing a slender and fragile looking girl with a wide grin displayed on her face. She too was dressed up; wearing a tube-top black dress that extended down to her knees, 'poofing' out at the bottom due to the black petticoat she wore underneath. Despite the spring weather outside, the girl wore a leopard-print, long-sleeved over shirt that tied together in front and only extended to just below her breasts. Her copper-toned hair, usually worn short and untamed, was loosely curled and bounced slightly as she walked.

"Hey Mark, Maureen!" The heels of her boots clicked on the ground as she sauntered over to the couple. Her deep blue eyes spotted the red lip mark on Mark's cheek which caused her to laugh. Using her thumb, the girl reached out, wiping the lipstick off the boy's cheek, which triggered a slight blush form Mark as he became aware of the lipstick.

"Hey April. Your boy-toy's changing. He was complaining all morning about not wanting to go, but Marky here finally convinced him. He says he doesn't want to go because Benny turned his back on us and married for money. And I _completely_ agree! That yuppie ass is betraying us all! But I say 'Hey, let's take advantage of little-miss-rich-girl's money and enjoy our free food and champagne while we're there!'" Maureen smiled proudly and April just laughed at the drama queen's theory. Mark rolled his eyes but couldn't easily hide his smile.

"C'mon now, Benny's not a bad guy, he's our friend. You never know… he could love Allison."

Maureen and April exchanged looks, then stared at Mark with an eyebrow raised in disbelief. It wasn't long before the two girls burst out laughing.

"Yea, right Marky. The only thing he loves about her is what's in her wallet. You just wait, one day he's gonna completely turn his back on you guys, you'll see." April said as she waved her index finger at Mark to emphasize her point.

Just then the door to Roger's room swung open, revealing a well-dressed man wearing black dress pants, a dark blue dress shirt and a charcoal gray tie. For this event, Roger was clean-shaven however he kept his bleach-blonde hair gelled up in spikes.

"Wow babe, you clean up well." April's smile was full of lust as she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'm lovin' this." she said with a laugh as her fingers toyed with the chain that never seemed to leave his side despite the occasion.

"Yea well, don't get used to it." Roger grinned as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, leaning in for a kiss.

"Come on you two, don't get all lovey-dovey now, we've got to get walking, Collins is waiting for us." Slipping his arm around Maureen's waist, Mark led her out of the loft door and headed toward the stairs.

"Sucks that he got stuck being the best man." Roger commented once he got out of the hallway, April trailing close behind with their fingers laced together.

"It's supposed to be an _honor_" Mark replied, getting a little tired of always defending Benny when he wasn't even there. Why did he bother anyway? Even Mark was a little bit pissed at what Benny was doing, but yet he kept finding himself defending their long-time friend.

"Seems more like a punishment to me…"


	2. Chapter 2

"**Forces are Gathering"**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rent, or any of its characters (although I wish I owned Roger…) and this is purely for fun. In fact it's my first fic, so please don't throw flaming arrows at me or anything. Donuts would be nice. Comments, critiques, criticism, all is welcome. This chapter is a little short, sorry._

**Chapter Two: I Do.**

"Hey! Y'all are here!" Collins exclaimed, joyfully walking up to his friends, engulfing each one of them in a welcoming hug.

"You look like a penguin."

Mark hit Roger in the arm and then turned to Collins with a smile. "You look great."

"Thanks. All I need are sunglasses and I'll feel like a secret agent like James Bond or somethin'. You're looking pretty sharp yourself Mark! Ladies; gorgeous as usual. And Roger. I had no idea you cleaned up so well."

"Yea, yea. Let's skip the flattery and just cut to the party."

"Unfortunately there's a little something called a 'wedding' before the reception. Totally pointless, I know, but we gotta go." Mark said sarcastically and rolled his eyes at Roger with a smile. "C'mon, let's go find our seats. See you at the reception Collins." Taking Maureen's hand, Mark led her down the isle of the church and into an empty row of bleachers, April and Roger following close behind.

Glancing up at the alter, Mark caught sight of both Benny and Collins standing side by side on the left of the minister. Benny looked nervous as a child getting their first shot, and Collins seemed to be using all his strength to keep from bursting out laughing.

It wasn't long until the music began and the bridal party slowly made their way down the isle. Almost all of them were friends or relatives of the bride aside from Collins. Next came the maid of honor who resembled a model, which caught Roger's eye, only to be smacked by April. "What?"

"I'm sitting right here."

"I was only looking…"

"Shhhh!" came a scolding whisper from both Mark and Maureen. Next came the bride. Alison looked like she was a professional at this; smiling perfectly, waving to her family and friends. Roger couldn't help but scorn at this fake Barbie doll who was ripping their once-moralistic friend away from them.

It was almost halfway through the service and Roger had lost all interest in what was taking place in front of him. April was slowly falling asleep, resting her head on Roger's shoulder. Maureen's attention was directed more towards the compact mirror in front of her as she adjusted her curls and confirmed her makeup still looked gorgeous and fresh. Mark seemed to be paying attention, or perhaps he was more interested in the camera he was holding up to film the event.

"This is boring."

"I told you it was going to be." Roger whispered back to his girlfriend.

"This would have been ten times better if we were high." April complained, keeping her voice just below a whisper.

"Well you should have said that _before_ we got here. You know I would have!"

"Did you bring anything?"

"No, I'm all out. I was gonna buy more tomorrow."

"God, this sucks."

Taking his eyes off the camera for a moment, Mark shot Roger and April a look, non-verbally threatening them to shut up. Rolling his eyes and slouching back in his seat, Roger folded his arms and zipped his mouth.

The sound of clapping woke Roger with a slight jump, causing April, who was asleep on his shoulder, to wake as well. Looking around as he slowly came back into consciousness, Roger noticed that everyone was standing and clapping as the music led the bridal party down the isle. Slowly rising along with April, Roger began clapping unenthusiastically, relieved the boring part was over.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Forces are Gathering"**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rent, or any of its characters (although I wish I owned Roger…) and this is purely for fun. In fact it's my first fic, so please don't throw flaming arrows at me or anything. Donuts would be nice. Comments, critiques, criticism, all is welcome. This chapter is a little short, sorry._

**Chapter Three: Alison Grey of the Westport Greys.**

"Alright, let's get this party started!" April cheered, doing a little dance as they entered the reception room. Roger laughed and slung his arm lazily over her shoulders as they walked in.

"Okay, let's find our seats." The second he entered the exquisite ballroom, Mark had his camera slowly panning the room, documenting its grand, majestic beauty. "The place cards say we're table 15. Let's see that is…. Right there." The group's eyes followed Mark's pointed camera to where he directing it. It was no surprise to them that their table was positioned in the furthest, most isolated corner of the room. Making their way to the table, the four of them sat down in their seats.

"Pookie, will you get me a martini?" Maureen pouted up at Mark once they were all settled in, batting her long eyelashes at him.

"Of course Honey."

"Whisky Sour." April said with an 'oh-so-charming' smile as she poked Roger's arm. Able to take the obvious hint, Roger rose from his feet and followed Mark to the bar.

"Are you going to behave tonight?"

"I'll do my best, Mommy" Roger rolled his eyes at Mark, then turned to the bartender to order their drinks.

"Roger. I know you're pissed at Benny, I am too! I'm just saying we shouldn't cause him any trouble on his wedding day. Agreed?"

"Fine. Agreed. Whatever." The two boys received their drinks and headed back to the table, handing the glasses to their ladies.

Moments later, the band requested the guests take their seats. The soft, classical music filled the room as the bridal party slowly came into the room; paired up in a line. With the women on one side, and the men on the other, the bridal party raised their arms high, creating a tunnel of arms and bouquets for the groom and bride to walk through. The room filled with applause as the first dance was initiated. It was a rather funny site to witness. Benny looked as if he was dancing wit his grandmother, while Alison seemed to be paying more attention to the cameras with her perfect smile than her new husband. After their dance, the bride and groom began making their rounds to each of the tables; greeting their guests with a smile. A display of black and white paraded around the room as the waiters began to serve first course.

"Hey guys! I'd like you to meet my date for the evening, this is Martin. Martin these are my best friends and roommates; Mark, Roger, and Maureen. And that's April, Roger's girlfriend." Collins pointed to each of his friends as he introduced the nervous, yet cheerful looking young man to them. The petite and well-groomed young, Hispanic man held out his hand, greeting each of the friends with a genuine smile and a firm handshake. "It's so great to meet you all, I've heard so much about you!"

"It's nice to meet you too. Hey you guys, pull up a chair, sit down!" Mark pointed to the two empty chairs across from him and Collins and Martin obliged.

About half-way through first course, the 'happy' newlyweds approached their table. "Hey guys! Glad you could all make it." Benny said with a relaxed smile for the first time that night. However the people he was addressing didn't seem so pleased. "Alison, these are my friends who I used to live with; Mark Cohen, Roger Davis, Maureen Johnson, and of course I already introduced you to Collins. This is April Ericsson, Roger's girlfriend. And this is Collins' d-……friend. I didn't quite catch your name…"

"Martin Reynolds."

"Hello." Allison replied with an obvious uninterested tone and a half-assed wave. Her eyes were scanning the room and it was apparent her attention was on… well, anywhere but in front of her.

"Uh… you look great. Both of you. Really. Congratulations." Mark said, hoping to break the awkward silence that had come over the group. It was painfully obvious that Roger and Maureen were ignoring Benny and his new investment. Everyone else was at a loss as to what to say.

"Thanks." Benny replied with a hopeful grin, relieved to know not _all_ his friends despised him. But his grin was interrupted by Alison excitedly tapping his arm.

"Oh honey! There are the Wellingtons! Let's go say 'hi'!"

"Sweetie." He responded in a tone that lacked any affection. "There will be time for that later… We have to greet _everybody_ first."

"I give them three month max." Roger stated after Benny lost the battle and was dragged off by bridezilla.

"If he can stand her that long." Mark added in as he finally put his camera down.

"I doubt he can. I could barely stand being in the same room with her for more than ten minutes earlier." Collins snacked on a piece of celery, crunching loudly with his first bite. Everyone laughed and went back to their meals.


	4. Chapter 4

"**Forces are Gathering"**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rent, or any of its characters (although I wish I owned Roger…) and this is purely for fun. In fact it's my first fic, so please don't throw flaming arrows at me or anything. Donuts would be nice. Comments, critiques, criticism, all is welcome. This chapter is a little short, sorry._

**Chapter Four: Muffy**

"So this is where you've been hiding." Mark grinned as he walked outside, through the glass doors of the lobby. Roger and April were against the wall, both of them sharing a half-diminished cigarette.

"Guess we gotta find a new hiding spot now." Roger sarcastically joked to April as she giggled out the smoke she had just inhaled.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. You could have at least said where you were going."

"We didn't want anyone to know." April replied wit a wink as she passed the last of the cigarette to Roger. With a nod Roger took one last drag on the cig and exhaled the smoke into the air slowly. As the musician flicked the dead butt to the ground, a small piece of paper caught his eye. It was neatly folded, and partially hidden by the trash can, as if someone intended to dispose of it but had missed. A combination of curiosity and boredom caused Roger to bend over and pick it up.

"What is that?" Mark asked as he noticed his friend's new interest.

"Dunno." Opening up the paper, Roger's eyes scanned over its words. Pulling his eyes off the paper, Roger suddenly burst out with laughter.

"Lemme see!" April grinned, eager to read what made _Roger Davis_ laugh so hard. He handed it over, well, more like she pulled it from his hands and began reading it. "Oh my God!" she said and burst out laughing as well. "This is _too_ good!"

"What's it say?" the curious Mark asked. Just then Maureen appeared.

"Pookie! So _this_ is where everyone went! Why'd you all leave me?" she asked while Roger handed the note over to Mark. "What's that?" Maureen questioned, her voice eager with curiosity.

"Read it out loud." Roger grinned, finally slowing down with the laughter. Looking down at the paper, Mark nodded, adjusting his glasses and began reading.

"My dearest Muffy"

Scrunching his eyebrows in confusion and disturbance, Mark looked at Roger who had burst out laughing once more.

"_Muffy_! What the hell kind of nickname is that?" Maureen laughed, looking over Mark's shoulders at the letter. "Who's this written by?"

"Just keep reading." Roger demanded.

"I can't wait for tonight. Meet me in the bathroom, I want a taste of that sweet little ass right now. Love, your new hubby."

All four of them burst out in laughter once again. Mark made a disgusted face through his grin. "Oh God, I'm not going in the bathroom for the rest of the night."

Roger put a hand on Mark's shoulder as he tried to calm down his laughter. "You and me both. C'mon we'd better get back before Benny and _Muffy_ miss us." He said sarcastically with a laugh.

"God, don't ever call her that again, it gives me images I _don't _want to have."Mark said as they headed back inside.


	5. Chapter 5

"**Forces are Gathering"**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rent, or any of its characters (although I wish I owned Roger…) and this is purely for fun. In fact it's my first fic, so please don't throw flaming arrows at me or anything. Donuts would be nice. Comments, critiques, criticism, all is welcome. This chapter is a little short, sorry._

**Chapter Five: Bridezilla**

"What is _with_ this crappy music!" Maureen exclaimed. She rose from her seat, despite the small protest from Mark, and headed over to the band, hips swaying as she walked. From a distance, the group observed as Maureen leaned over to the vocalist of the band; running her finger down his jaw line, giggling and flashing him her award-winning smile while Mark pretended not to notice. Soon the brunette beauty returned with a triumphant smile. "He said he'll play a good song next."

As promised, the band began to pick up and their rendition of AC/DC's "Shook Me All Night Long" began blasting through the speakers. With expressions of excitement on their faces, both Maureen and April pulled their dates onto the dance floor, soon followed by Collins and Martin. The six of them owned the dance floor while all the other guests stared in shock. By the look on Alison's face, April could tell she was far from pleased with the Bohemians' music of choice. Taking matters into her own hands, April decided to spice things up a bit, she moved closer to Roger, dancing with moves that were not suitable for young children's eyes; grinding her hips up into him. And as expected, this set off a fuse within Alison, and her parents as well.

Roger was in the middle of his air guitar solo when the music suddenly cut. Groans were heard from those on the dance floor as all eyes turned to Alison who was stationed near the band. You could almost see the steam emitting form her as she stormed over to the Bohemians.

"NO music will be played that isn't on my list." Alison demanded with a threatening tone, yet managed to keep her voice just above a whisper. "And no more of _that_ kind of dancing. You all are a disgrace." Her eyes narrowed to April, then shifting over to the others.

"Sweetie, calm down. They-" Benny had come up behind her, wrapping his arms around the waist of his new bride. But his attempts to calm her down were in vain as she pushed him away and directed her anger toward him, still managing to keep her voice to a whisper.

"_Don't_ you stand up for them! It's your fault they're here! I just wanted to have a perfect wedding day, is that so hard to ask? These lower class, lazy bums are _your_ problem, _you_ take care of them." Her voice rose gradually throughout her tirade, however only loud enough for those on the dance floor to 'overhear' her threat.

"Fuck you _Muffy_!" expressions of shock and embarrassment came over Benny and Alison's faces as Roger used their 'special' nickname. "Just because we're not sell-out yuppie scum like you two, doesn't mean you can treat us like shit! I could be rich too if my daddy bought me everything I asked for you spoiled bitch!"

"Roger…" Stepping up, Mark put a hand on Roger's shoulder to calm him down, only to be roughly shrugged off. There was no calming Roger when he got like this, and Mark new that all too well.

"Be quiet Roger." Benny warned with a firm tone. While Alison stood behind him, her mouth gaping open in shock. "_Do not_ embarrass me in front of these people." He said in a low whisper that only Roger and perhaps Mark could hear.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want Benny." He snapped back. "And don't' act so superior, you were just like us not too long ago. The only thing that makes you different is that you're fucking a rich man's daughter!"

Before Roger could continue he had a fist slamming into his face, sending him backwards. Gasps were heard throughout the room as Mark and Collins quickly caught him, preventing him from hitting the floor as April rushed to his side.

"What the hell, you ass!" April shot up at Benny as she crouched beside her boyfriend, looking at the damage that was done.

Mark stood up, stepping forward, only inches away from Benny's face, though still considerably shorter than him. It was the first time Benny had seen Mark looking so pissed off in a long time. "They were right. You _have_ changed. I don't' know why I ever stuck up for you. Have fun with your new life Benny." He spat bitterly as he helped Collins prop Roger up.

After giving Benny a venomous look, Roger turned to leave, holding his nose up to stop the bleeding. Mark and April followed him out, followed by a rather confused and surprised Martin. Collins paused, turning to face Benny for a moment. "Wow man…" his voice did not hide his disappointment in his buddy as he turned to follow his friends out.

"Way to go Benny." Maureen's voice was dripping with sarcasm and disgust as she began a slow clap. "Not only did you lose all your friends, but now you've got them hating your yuppie guts. Have a nice life with _Muffy_." And to complete her dramatic exit, Maureen snootily lifted her head in the air, turning on her heels, and clicked them across the dance floor as she made her way out the doors.


	6. Chapter 6

"**Forces are Gathering"**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rent, or any of its characters (although I wish I owned Roger…) and this is purely for fun. In fact it's my first fic, so please don't throw flaming arrows at me or anything. Donuts would be nice. Comments, critiques, criticism, all is welcome. This is the last chapter._

**Chapter Five: You're Off The Hook for now**

Two weeks passed by, none of the bohemians spoke with Benny after the wedding. Both Roger and Maureen despised him, while Collins and Mark just regarded him as an annoyance.

"Wait. So you're leaving us?" Mark's expression reminded Collins of a hurt puppy, causing a small wave of guilt to come over him.

"Just for a little bit Mark, you know I'll visit though! I got a teaching gig up at MIT, so I'm moving up there of a while."

"Awwww Tommy, we'll miss you." Maureen pouted her big red lips at Collins as she went over and embraced him, rubbing his back gently before releasing him.

"Yea, thanks man. Now we gotta pay more for rent." Roger said sarcastically, but he still wore a smile as he engulfed his friend in a huge hug. Although he was only teasing Collins, what Roger said was true. It was looming on each of the tenant's minds, but no one else dared to mention it. They barely had enough money as it was. Roger made a little cash doing gigs here and there, Maureen used her saved up cash from the small, off-off Broadway plays she did every now and then, Mark's parents paid for his share, which he hated. He had always promised that once he sold once of his screenplays or films, he would cut himself off from his parents all together. And now with Benny gone and Collins leaving, they each had to put out even more cash which they didn't have.

"Sorry man, it's something I gotta do. I promise I'll come back with tons of cash, then we'll party and blow it all on booze." Collins' laughter was interrupted by the ringing of their phone. Being the closest, Mark reached to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Mark, hi…"

"What do i you /i want?" Mark asked bitterly as he recognized Benny's voice on the other end.

"Mark, please don't be mad…"

"Mad? You punched Roger and put us all down in front of everyone!"

With that line, Roger, along with everyone else in the room, knew who was on the phone. "What does that ass want?" he spat out.

"I know, I'm sorry about that. I acted like a jerk. But-"

"But _nothing_ Benny! Don't call here again."

"Wait! Mark, listen. I want to make it up to you."

"Well it's a little too late for that now, but how do you intend to do that?"

"As you know-" Benny continued, "Alison's father's company owns the building."

"Yea, so?"

"Well I bought it from him. Now I own the building and the lot next door."

Mark didn't know what to make of this. He would admit, he was shocked, but he wasn't quite sure where Benny was going with this. "…What's your point?"

"I'm letting you guys live there rent free."

"…What's the catch?" There had to be a catch. There was always a catch.

"No catch. I swear. You guys are my friends! I'm not gonna charge my friends rent."

"Hold on." Covering the receiver, Mark turned to the others. "Benny bought the building, he says we won't have to pay rent."

"You see? That's great you guys! Problem solved!" Collins exclaimed, however the other two seemed less-than thrilled. Maureen folded her arms as she and Roger exchanged a glance.

"Fine, but we're still not forgiving him." Maureen stated against her own wishes. Both she and Roger _did _not want to take hand-outs from their enemy, but free rent would help them out_ a lot._

"We'll accept your proposal." Mark said into the phone after uncovering the receiver.

"Great. I promise you guys, I won't let you down."

-click-


End file.
